Jiraiya's Girls
by DarkFireCharmer
Summary: The title kinda speaks for itself, but I'll try, some of Jiraiya's past comes back to get to know him.


This is one that my friend and I both worked on, and sadly neither of us owns any of the characters except the twins Kitsune and Roselina as well as their family Mother, brother and Stepfather. Other then that, not so much.

He fell in love with this purple haired woman named Cheza Luna and soon they had twin girls, each with purple hair and pink eyes as their mother before them. One girl is a shy wallflower while the other girl is outspoken and fiery.

Jiraiya had started to write his first novel and met other women to "research" for it, but being a great, and loyal man he didn't get involved with any of them. However his love was far too jealous and told him it was over and to never come back. Jiraiya tried desperately to convince her it was nothing but was unable to and lost everything, so he walked away with a broken heart.

He'd thought and hoped that writing would help ease his pain and so the years passed leaving him now in his fifties.

One day as he was doing some paper work for his coming novel, Lady Tsunade walked in and said, "You have two lovely visitors. Should I send them in now?"

"Yes, yes." Jiraiya said absently. "Very well then Jiraiya." Tsunade replied turning to motion the two mystery girls inside.

The two lovely ladies walked into his office quietly as they both half looked around and at him busying himself with his work. The room was more round then squared, and where the corners of the room should have been there were large natural wood colored pillars. His desk was faded and resting on an area rug of a light blue to match the main walls as well as contrast with the natural hard wood floor. The ladies looked into Jiraiya's eyes and smiled with delight, as they realized that not only was he a legendary shinobi but also exactly as described to them.

"I am Kitsune from the Hidden Earth Village and this is my twin sister Roselina. We do believe you are our father."

Jiraiya, dropped his pen as he looked the ladies over and with a shocked but sweet smile he said, "Oh my gosh! You two look exactly like Cheza! I can't believe this! I haven't seen you two since you were a year old. I am so sorry for the way it turned out, but it couldn't be helped." He then sprang up from his chair and came around the desk to look his twin girls over more carefully. He could feel his heart swell with pride and joy at seeing the beautiful ladies they'd become, even if it was without him.

In a quite and tiny voice that all practically had to strain to hear Roselina spoke up, "We know all about you and our mother. Personally we think she was dumb and we also know you weren't allowed to see us."

"Ah I am glad to hear she told you the truth. So when did you two find out about me?" Jiraiya asked. "About a year ago" Kitsune stated thoughtfully.

Jiraiya then pulled each of his girls into a tight hug seemingly refusing to let them go for some reason then, after accepting the fact that they weren't going to vanish, he told them that he will now take the rest of the day to be with them and show them around. Kit smiled at this and with a hopeful tone that spoke for the both of them asked, "And introduce us to some hotties?"

With an evil but sweet chuckle Jiraiya replied, "Of course my dears, what kind of father wouldn't want his daughters to meet nice young men and marry?" As they walked through town, Kitsune spotted Iruka, then Kakashi and gave them both a sexy and tempting smile, making Iruka blush and Kakashi smirk back. Roselina shyly looked up at Iruka and Kakashi then blushing a little she quickly put her head nearly completely down, effectively staring at her feet and the ground.

"My, my Jiraiya, what lovely young ladies you have with you." Kakashi said wandering lazily over to the threesome, with a slight hint of jealousy to his voice and sly smirk evident through his mask.

"But of course." Jiraiya replied, "Kakashi, Iruka, these ladies are my daughters." Pointing to his left he continued, "This outspoken one is Kitsune," then pointing to his right, "and this quite one here is Roselina." He introduced the girls proudly.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Iruka nodded shifting the papers in his arms a little. That cute little display granted him another smile from Kitsune and even one from Roselina who was looking up, but still had her eyes shyly down-turned.

"Ah nice to meet you." Kakashi stated in his smooth low tenor voice. He then placed a soft kiss on Roselina's hand and then one on Kitsune's. Both girls thought it felt strange since that damned mask was in the way, but they both flushed a light pink regardless.

"Well we must be on our way Kakashi. I do believe you still have some students to see to again after lunch. Don't you?" Jiraiya asked with a slight amused look on his face. "Indeed I do." Kakashi replied and stepped away. "And I have papers to grade, I hope to see you girls again later." Iruka said with a pleasant smile playing on his lips. He then awkwardly waived as he continued to where ever it was he had been heading.

Jiraiya and his two daughters continued walking through the main of the village going towards Ichiraku's Raman Shop for a nice lunch. When they arrived there, Jiraiya order for himself and his girls. As they waited for their lunch to arrive they began to speak more about how their lives went, the girls talked about their step father, whom they loved dearly, as well how hard it was to leave their village to look for him, their true Father, but at the same time the need to know him was too great. When they had gotten heir lunch then finished, they went back to walking through the town.

Soon they arrived at his home, where Jiraiya offered his daughters a place to stay with him while they were living in Konoha to get to know him better. Kitsune was the first to speak up to accept the invention, with Roselina shyly accepting as well a few seconds after.

"How well do you know Iruka and Kakashi?" Kitsune asked eagerly. "Ah I see, did they spark your interest?" asked Jiraiya teasingly. "Well, of course they did! They are major hotties after all." she replied crossing her arms over her chest in mock irritation. "Well, lets see here. Iruka teaches the art and understanding our ninja ways at the academy, as well as a few techniques. He is a chuunin level, quiet, kind hearted, he lost his family when he was small, he has also basically taken in one of the students Naruto, whom also lost his family. Naruto is all alone and only around twelve so I think that was sweet of Iruka. Well now Kakashi, is jounin, leader of team seven, which consist of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He is, extremely talented on top of being a great leader as well as teacher and loves my books." He paused a moment to give a strange laugh that was neither normal, evil or perverted…just odd, then he continued, "He is often found reading those books, you know, whether he is teaching or not. But he does truly care for his students. Both are very nice guys." explained Jiraiya.

"Ah nice, very nice." Kitsune said with a sneaky expression but yet she still had a smile on her face. Forming a plan to get to know the guys better she deiced to pull her twin into it and drag her out early in the morning before their father could possibly wake up. Kitsune looked at her twin with a sinister look on her face and Roselina looked at Kitsune with an 'oh no' expression, sometimes it sucked being so close.

Deciding she had to do something to take her mid off of whatever Kitsune could possibly be devising, Roselina got up and took out a photo album from the bag she had with her and sat back down on the sofa and motioned for Jiraiya to sit next to her. He gladly sat next to her and together they began to go through the album, he was glad to see pictures of his girls as they grew up. As they went through the album, Roselina explained what was going on in each one, then they came to one picture of her and Kitsune on their sixteenth birthday party.

In a sad, regret filled, voice Jiraiya asked, "Did you have a nice party and who is that guy in this picture?" "Oh, that is our little half brother Kain." replied Roselina. Sensing Jiraiya wanted more information she began telling him about Kain and their stepfather. "Well, when Kit and I were about four years old mother introduced us to a man named Tsume. She had told us at that time he was her new friend and we didn't really understand but accepted it that way. Tsume started to come over a lot and he would bring us toys sometimes when he came to see us. We loved it when we knew he was coming, he would play with us a lot too. Then about two years later, mother said that she was going to marry this man. She said that he would now live with us and we were happy. Well, three years later, mom had our half brother Kain. Mom and Tsume treated us like they always did and over the years that never changed. We were always loved dearly and equally which made us feel so good."

Jiraiya smiled a little sadly and said, "Well, though I am sad that I was unable to be there for you, I am glad that you were treated so well and equally when Kain was born."

Sweetly smiling at Jiraiya, Roselina decided to get up and make some dinner and let Kitsune and Jiraiya finish going through the album getting the older man up to present times. When dinner was ready, she called all to the table and they continued to speak of this and that. Once dinner was finished Roselina started cleaning up and Kitsune picked up the dishes not letting Jiraiya help out at all. It was something that he wasn't used to, after all the last time he had a woman actually cleaning up and seeing to the dishes was way back when he was still with their mother. The scene itself made his heart ache for how things could have, and in his mind, should have been.

Now that everything was done it was getting late, so Jiraiya showed them to his extra rooms and all went to bed for a much needed and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, before the sun rose, Kitsune woke up and snuck out and down to the other room and woke her still sleeping double where they began to get ready for the day. "Why so early sis? Why?" Roselina asked with a partial whine in her sleepy voice. "Well, we need to be ready to go out before Jiraiya is up so we can spy on those two guys from yesterday. Now hush and get ready." stated Kitsune in an overly cheerful voice for that unholy hour. "Ah, well, what about breakfast sis? Shouldn't we have something before going out? I'll make some if you want." "Let's just have some cereal if he has any so we don't wake him. Last thing we need is to get caught." " Ah ok, good idea, cereal coming up…hopefully." Roselina stated before heading out to the kitchen, luckily she found that Jiraiya did, indeed, have some cereal, and fixed some for herself and her sister. After they ate and cleaned up, they quickly and quietly walked out the door but not before leaving a note saying they wanted some air before starting their day.

As they began their walk through town, they spotted Iruka with books and papers in his hands walking towards the academy. The girls, thinking that he was just too cute loaded down like that, slowly and quietly walked closer to him keeping just far enough away that he wouldn't notice them so they could spy on him. As he reached the doors of the academy, the girls sighed, until they noticed a big window that they hoped would give them view of his classroom. Quietly, they walked over to the window and crouched down to keep out of sight and to their delight; it was indeed Iruka's classroom. They continued to spy on him as he got ready for the kids to arrive but it was short lived due to Naruto deciding to show up to speak to Iruka. "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON IRUKA-SENSEI?" asked Naruto. "Shut up kid before I gag you!" Kitsune snapped at the blond haired boy. "HEY I HAVE A NAME, ITS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU CAN'T GAG ME!!" declared Naruto, both deliberately and unintentionally challenging one of the new arrivals to the village hidden in the leaves, "Ah you doubt my word I see, so I shall prove it." Kitsune replied in a dark and chillingly subdued tone. In a blink of an eye, Kitsune had Naruto gagged and whispered to him, "NEVER doubt me again." then she let him go. Just as she let him go, Iruka came out to see who and what all the fuss was about.

"Naruto what is all the yelling about and so early in the morning?" asked Iruka. Pointing to Kitsune and Roselina, "They were spying on you Iruka-sensei, I had to stop them." Naruto said in defense of himself. "Ah I see." Iruka said in that all too cute contemplative tone of his. For a mere second a blush crept up to his face then as soon as it appeared it vanished and he asked the young ladies, "Why were you spying on me?" "U-um, we couldn't help it? You're too hot not to spy on. We meant no harm." Kitsune said in a very 'please forgive me' voice. Chuckling at the situation Iruka sighed and said, "Ah w-well thank you. But you don't need to spy on me. I-if you want to get to know me just ask." "T-thanks…we think." Kitsune said while turning red with embarrassment and Roselina just had her head down, like she was about to die from the embarrassment. "We shall leave you to your getting ready for the day before the other students come in but maybe we'll see you later." stated Kitsune as she grabbed her twin by the wrist and drug her off behind her while waiving over her shoulder and Roselina said, "Ow! Kit stop it you'll rip my arm off!" in soft voiced protest. "Maybe." Iruka said with a slight smile on his face and slight shake of his head. For being around his or Kakashi's ages they sure could act like some of his students, and God help him but he thought it was kind of cute and endearing.

As they walked away from the academy, they began to wonder when Kakashi would show up and how to spy on him. Soon, they decided to climb up a large tree that way they could spy without being noticed so quickly and could claim they just love being up in trees. When they reached the top branch where they could sit or stand easily, they could see students left and right walking and running towards the academy. "Ah, I bet soon we'll see Kakashi coming in Kit." Roselina said. "Yeah I think your right. I do wonder if he'll be reading that book he was yesterday." Kitsune said. With a slight giggle, Roselina replied, "No idea sis, no idea." Looking at Roselina, Kitsune motioned for her to be quite, now that she spotted Kakashi slowly walking to the academy while reading his book. Silently they began to watch him go inside where they couldn't see him anymore but decided to wait for a just little while longer to see if he would come back outside. Sure enough about ten minutes later, Kakashi came outside with his students following him. "Oh yeah sis, we can really see him work now." Roselina said happily. "Mhm. I hope he gets so hot out here that he takes of his top." Kitsune said with a grin. "Oh sis, your so perverted." Roselina teased giggling. Sticking her tongue out Kitsune shot back, "Ha you're just as bad as I am and you know it." "Mah, No I am not! You're way worse!" "Mah yourself!" "Ok, ok let's just watch" "Ok." Kitsune nodded, turning her attention to the masked but still way too attractive instructor to team seven. Twenty minutes of spying had gone by when they knocked a few leaves from the tree and they looked down to see that Jiraiya had walked by at that precise moment. Silently they held their breath as they prayed he wouldn't notice and find them there.

Jiraiya looked up into the tree when a few leaves fell onto his head and there he spotted his two daughters. "Kitsune and Roselina! Get your ass down here NOW!" Jiraiya screamed. Shaking his head, he found himself wondering what in the world his daughters were up to now. _'Are they just like me and like to "research" but on guys instead of girls? Oh no, I hope that wasn't an interhirted trait. My, my now I do feel like I raised them after all.'_He thought to himself. "So girls, what were you doing?" He asked. "U-um we just like being in the tree, doing nothing." Roselina said with hope that he bought it in her naturally timid and uncertain voice. "Hm, I don't think I believe you. I think you were spying on Kakashi. I got your note of 'just out for some air'; I knew something was up so I came looking for you. I might not have had a chance to raise you but I do know when someone is up to no good. Now I can't really do anything about this since your grown but there is one thing I can do. Now come with me." Jiraiya said. With a guilty look on their faces, they followed behind him and wondered what he was about to do. Both were relieved when they were told he wouldn't do anything to them for this incident since they were grown. Soon, they were standing next to Kakashi and his students and the twins' eyes grew large with worry. "Kakashi, you remember my daughters. Well, they felt compelled to spy on you from that tree over there. Since they want to see you so much I figure they should spend the day with you. Have fun!" Jiraiya said with a sinister look on his face. "HEY NOW YOU WERE SPYING ON HIM? FRIST IRUKA-SENSEI AND NOW KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" shouted Naruto. "Oh you felt compelled to spy on Iruka too. Hmm, then Kitsune come with me, and Roselina, you, stay here with Kakashi. Then tomorrow you two will spend time with the other! I'll let them deal with you for a day." Stated Jiraiya. "Yes sir." Roselina gulped.

As they reached the hall leading to Iruka's classroom door, Kitsune asked Jiraiya if this was necessary. Jiraiya nodded his head and then called Iruka out, and told him the situation where Iruka quickly agreed to the punishment. "Oh sir I would love to punish them for spying." Iruka said doing his best at a dirty tease. With that Jiraiya gave a small chuckle and left saying, Be have and don't do anything I wouldn't." he then went to his office. "Well, today I have you and tomorrow your twin sister. Hmm, whatever shall I do with you two?" Iruka stated with a sweet smile on his face. Pointing to the chair behind his desk he told Kitsune to sit down and she did as she was told. Kitsune sat there and watched him talk to his students, whishing she and 'Lina had a hot teacher when they were in school. She watched how most of them watched and listened carefully to what he was saying, and scribbling notes on the lesson. Amazingly, she found, not one student was asleep in there, although a few didn't seem to being paying too much attention. When lunchtime came around, Iruka dismissed the students and walked over to Kitsune and sweetly asked her to join him for lunch. She gladly accepted and together they walked off to get some lunch. During lunch they began to talk about this and that and found they had a lot in common with each other. Iruka paid for lunch and as they started walking back, he suddenly stopped and turned to Kitsune. "Hm? What is it Iruka?" Kitsune asked sweetly. "Um c-can…ah…may I kiss you?" He asked. Kitsune then leaned in and kissed him as her way of answering his question. When they broke for air, Kitsune asked him "Did that answer you?" "Yes." Iruka said smiling with a blush on his cheeks still.

Meanwhile Roselina had just finished making some lunch for her and Kakashi. During the training and lunch, they learned just how much in common they had. Kakashi then sent his students to run a lap around the academy building and gave them a 'don't whine' look. As the students began to run their lap, Kakashi leaned into Roselina and after pulling down his mask sweetly kissed her. Breaking away for air, all they could say was "Wow." "So that's why you made them run that lap. It was so we could have this wonderfully sweet moment. Wasn't it?" Roselina stated with a timid smile as he pulled his mask back up. "Maybe…" Kakashi started to tease but decided better, that would be too cruel to do to someone as timid as her, "Oh ok, yes I did. How could I not want to kiss those sweet lips of yours?" Kakashi replied smiling. Blushing brighter then a tomato Roselina replied, "Well, I, uh, I don't know."

Soon the school day had come to end and Roselina lightly pecked Kakashi on the cheek and began her walk home knowing Kitsune would be there shortly. She had just gotten to the tree that they had been in earlier when Kitsune caught up. On their way home they began to speak about their day and how their "punishment" went and both found that the other got a wonderfully sweet kiss from their crush. As they reached the front door Roselina asked, "Hey you think we'll get another kiss or just become friends with the other guy?" "Oh I think just a friendship will form with the other guy…unless they're totally blind and can't tell us apart." Kitsune said right before finding Jiraiya lying on the sofa watching television.

"Ah girls I see your home from your punishment. Have you yet learned your lessons?" asked Jiraiya. "Yes father we have…" Roselina started but Kitsune broke in and teasingly said, "We should stalk hot men more often." making her twin blush and successfully shocking their father, "No really tho' we did. If we want to know someone we should just talk to them." Roselina stated then turned her pink eyes to her sister, "Right Kit?" to that Kitsune nodded, it wasn't often that 'Lina got irritated and to be honest, it was kinda scary when she did. "Father? Oh Roselina, I am so happy to hear you finally call me father." Jiraiya cheered. "I am sorry too father." said Kitsune. Jiraiya smiled at being called father by his girls and stood up and hugged them tightly. "What a wonderful thing to be called girls. And I know someday you will know what is like to be called mother and understand this feeling. But I do hope you're at least married before that happens." Jiraiya said seriously. Smiling the girls chimed, "Indeed." in a unison, which struck a crystal harmony in Jiraiya's ears.

A few seconds later the sound of ringing came from the kitchen where everyone went to the table as Jiraiya grabbed dinner off of the stove where he served himself and his daughters. Sitting down they continue to talk bout their day and soon all cleaned up together and then off to bed a few hours later.

The following morning, as planned Kitsune went off to spend the day with Kakashi and Roselina went to spend the day with Iruka. Surprisingly they got to be together for the reason that Kakashi and Iruka decided that it would be good for their students to watch a couple of the teams practice for the up coming chuunin exams. As they all entered the dojo, they spotted the two other teams that were there to practice.

Pointing to one of the guys Iruka guided his students attention to what was happening and said, "See how he blocks and is already ready for the next on coming attack? That is what you need to learn how to do. You need to learn to read the other person's movement, to think fast about what you should do next."

Each student watched carefully as the two teams fought each other and listened to their teacher explain what each guy or girl was or should be doing. Kitsune and Roselina even watched a bit but mostly chatted with Kakashi and Iruka or each other. As the day progressed, sounds of grunts and the clash of weapons echoed in the nearly empty room. Before they realized it, it was the end of another school day. Kakashi hugged Kitsune good-bye and then kissed and hugged Roselina. Iruka hugged Roselina and then went to Kitsune and hugged and kissed her good-bye.

When they got home, they spoke to their father about the wonderful day they had and declared that was a nice way to be punished. Jiraiya laughed and hugged his daughters and replied with. "I thought it would be a nice way to do things."

A few months later Roselina and Kakashi were sitting under a cherry tree near the lake just sweetly talking when Kakashi stood up and pulled something from his pocket. As he got to his knees she looked at him somewhat puzzled, "Roselina, I know we have been dating for only four months but I know in my heart and soul you are the one I have been looking for all my life. I love you so much and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" asked Kakashi. With tears in her eyes, Roselina got to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "Yes!! I love you too!" They shared a very fiery, passionate, kiss and knew they wanted to yell it off the rooftops they were now engaged. Few hours later, they raced to her house so she could show off her engagement ring to her father and her sister.

When they reached the house, Roselina went in screaming "Oh my gosh you guys! I'm getting married!" Excitement was evident in her voice and face. "Congrats Roselina!" Kitsune stated with an excited grin. "Indeed congratulations Roselina!" Jiraiya said and hugged her. Shaking Kakashi's hand, "Congratulation Kakashi. I know you'll make her very happy." Jiraiya said, the elder man then added just loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "You'd best care for her well, otherwise something very unfortunate may happen." To that Kakashi could only give a nervous grin.

Two weeks later, Kitsune was having dinner at Iruka's place but this time things felt different. They had another nice dinner but before dessert was brought out, Iruka stood up, pulled a black box from his pocket and got on his knees. "Kitsune, I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul. I would be honored if you will be my wife. Will you marry me?" As tears rolled down her face, she kissed him deeply and passionately before answering "Yes, I'll marry you my Iruka. I love you too with my heart and soul." Then he placed the ring on her finger and hugged her again with so much love and joy in his heart he thought he'd explode. When they had their dessert, they both decided to go to Jiraiya and tell him and her sister of the wonderful news.

Once outside the house, Kitsune could no longer contain herself so ran in screaming about her engagement to Iruka, while Iruka stood there listening and smiling at how happy his love was. Once again the house was filled with love and excitement, as another one was about ready to get married. Jiraiya was extremely excited. In the last four months, he got to meet his twin daughters again, see them fall in love and now they were about to marry. He was happy that he'd not had to witness them with broken hearts, he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Now the only question was, who was going to marry first, or should they double, and how long in between the two weddings they should wait. As things were being decided, Kakashi and Iruka started to come over more and more in hopes to be as much help as they could with this. However they were more in the way then of help, so Roselina decided that it would be a good idea for them to go to the Hidden Earth Village, where their family lived and invite them to the two weddings that would take place within a week for each other.

The following morning, Kakashi and Iruka started out for the long trip to the Hidden Earth Village to bring back their fiancees' family and their soon to be in-laws. It took them one long week to get there by foot. As they walked around the village in search for this woman Cheza's-their future mother in law-house they got lucky and bumped into a woman with purple hair and pink eyes, whom looked like an older version of the ladies. "Excuse me ma'am, are you Cheza?" asked Kakashi, the woman jumped a little startled and looked up from the bag in her hands. "Why yes I am and who might you be?" inquired Cheza. "Ah I'm, Kakashi and this is Iruka. We are the fiancees of Roselina and Kitsune. We have traveled here to invite you and your family to our wedding in the Hidden Leaf Village. Each wedding will be one week apart." "Oh its so nice to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you. I'm so glad to hear that you are marrying the girls. Now come on follow me home, you will stay with us for the night and we will travel right back." Cheza insisted. "That's so nice of you. Really though we don't want to impose..." stated Iruka. "Not at all, now hurry along I don't want to lose you." Cheza smiled and turned to lead the way.

When they had reached the house, Kakashi and Iruka were in awe at the noble crests marking the walls. Walking in, they were greeted by Tsume and Kain whom both asked what was going on. After the brief introduction, Tsume and Kain gladly accepted them into their home. "Ah, tomorrow afternoon we shall start for the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsume said. "All respects, what will be be taking?" Iruka asked as a girl about Kit and 'Lina's age offered him a cup of tea. "We'll take the Grinnies." Tsume replied, taking the cup offered to him. "The what?" Kakashi asked as he took the offered cup. "A Grinnie is a land animal, its the fastest land animal alive. A weeks trip is cut down to two days." Kain explained with a smile.

It was silent for a moment before Cheza spoke, "Ah don't worry if no one there has seen one, we'll figure out what to do with them." when she finished she winked at them. Nodding in understanding, Kakashi and Iruka took a seat on the sofa and began to chat more about themselves and how much they truly love both Kitsune and Roselina.

By mid afternoon, Tsume, Kain, Cheza, Kakashi and Iruka all got onto the four Grinnies and began the two-day ride to The Hidden Leaf Village. As they rode there, they got to know the guys better and found the ride there to be quite bumpy. As they arrived, they found a place where they could leave their mounts and walked the rest of the way to the house.

Upon arriving at the house, they were greeted by Kitsune and Roselina at the same time. Jiraiya was standing behind them, a bit nervous but happy to see Cheza again after all these years and to him she was still the most beautiful woman alive, and almost looked the exact same. Jiraiya greeted each one with a warm handshake without betraying his nervousness or jealousy towards the new husband. "Good to see you again Cheza. It's nice to meet your husband and son." Jiraiya said covering it up perfectly. "Nice to see you again too Jiraiya. I am glad you got your chance to know your girls." Cheza said giving her classic, enchanting smile. "Lets all sit and figure out more about our wedding plans." Kitsune beemed.

All began to sit on the sofa and chairs that were brought over from the dinning room table and began to go over what wedding plans had been made and what was left to do. Soon they realized a nice place to have the wedding would be the Dojo, fixed just right it would be a lovely setting.

Soon, the day of Kitsune's wedding day was here. Kitsune was so excited and nervous, she took a deep breath and thought about the flowers that were used to decorate the dojo. Once calmed she put on her white simple wedding dress and white two inch heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun with a red rose pushed through it. She has a delicate gold necklace draped around her neck and pearl earrings hung from her tiny ears.

When the wedding march began to play, the guests stood up and watched as Kitsune began to walk down the aile. Slowly Kitsune walked down the aile looking at Iruka whom stood there with a bright smile on his face looking very handsome in his black tuxedo. Tsume, walked her down, then when they reached the end of the aile, Jiraiya, whom was performing the ceremony, asked "Whom gives this lady away?" Tsume then answered "I do." and then turned her to the hands of Iruka.

From there Jiraiya continued the ceremony and when he was done, he introduced the new couple as Mr. and Mrs. Umino.

The new couple walked back down the aile and walked to their home to start their new life together. Each day was so exciting and new to them that the time flew by and before they knew it, one week had passed and now it was the day of Roselina's wedding to one Kakashi Hatake.

Roselina's wedding took place at the dojo as well but the room was decoroted with blue ribbons and a big blue bow on the doors. Roselina began to walk down the aile with her step father beside her as was for her sister. Her hair was down with a red rose woven into her hair, laying behind her left ear. As they reached the end of the aile, Tsume, gave her away to Kakashi. Jiraiya sweetly did the cermonty for her as he'd done for the other. When he finished, he introduced the new couple Mr. and Mrs. Hatake.

Six years later, Roselina and Kitsune were back in that dojo now there to see their father, Jiraiya, prepared for burial. However, Roselina don't know it, she was two months pregnant for Kakashi's first child. Where there is the end of one life there is always the start of new one.

The End!

He fell in love with this purple haired woman named Cheza Luna and soon they had twin girls, each with purple hair and pink eyes as their mother before them. One girl is a shy wallflower while the other girl is outspoken and fiery.

Jiraiya had started to write his first novel and met other women to "research" for it, but being a great, and loyal man he didn't get involved with any of them. However his love was far too jealous and told him it was over and to never come back. Jiraiya tried desperately to convince her it was nothing but was unable to and lost everything, so he walked away with a broken heart.

He'd thought and hoped that writing would help ease his pain and so the years passed leaving him now in his fifties.

One day as he was doing some paper work for his coming novel, Lady Tsunade walked in and said, "You have two lovely visitors. Should I send them in now?"

"Yes, yes." Jiraiya said absently. "Very well then Jiraiya." Tsunade replied turning to motion the two mystery girls inside.

The two lovely ladies walked into his office quietly as they both half looked around and at him busying himself with his work. The room was more round then squared, and where the corners of the room should have been there were large natural wood colored pillars. His desk was faded and resting on an area rug of a light blue to match the main walls as well as contrast with the natural hard wood floor. The ladies looked into Jiraiya's eyes and smiled with delight, as they realized that not only was he a legendary shinobi but also exactly as described to them.

"I am Kitsune from the Hidden Earth Village and this is my twin sister Roselina. We do believe you are our father."

Jiraiya, dropped his pen as he looked the ladies over and with a shocked but sweet smile he said, "Oh my gosh! You two look exactly like Cheza! I can't believe this! I haven't seen you two since you were a year old. I am so sorry for the way it turned out, but it couldn't be helped." He then sprang up from his chair and came around the desk to look his twin girls over more carefully. He could feel his heart swell with pride and joy at seeing the beautiful ladies they'd become, even if it was without him.

In a quite and tiny voice that all practically had to strain to hear Roselina spoke up, "We know all about you and our mother. Personally we think she was dumb and we also know you weren't allowed to see us."

"Ah I am glad to hear she told you the truth. So when did you two find out about me?" Jiraiya asked. "About a year ago" Kitsune stated thoughtfully.

Jiraiya then pulled each of his girls into a tight hug seemingly refusing to let them go for some reason then, after accepting the fact that they weren't going to vanish, he told them that he will now take the rest of the day to be with them and show them around. Kit smiled at this and with a hopeful tone that spoke for the both of them asked, "And introduce us to some hotties?"

With an evil but sweet chuckle Jiraiya replied, "Of course my dears, what kind of father wouldn't want his daughters to meet nice young men and marry?" As they walked through town, Kitsune spotted Iruka, then Kakashi and gave them both a sexy and tempting smile, making Iruka blush and Kakashi smirk back. Roselina shyly looked up at Iruka and Kakashi then blushing a little she quickly put her head nearly completely down, effectively staring at her feet and the ground.

"My, my Jiraiya, what lovely young ladies you have with you." Kakashi said wandering lazily over to the threesome, with a slight hint of jealousy to his voice and sly smirk evident through his mask.

"But of course." Jiraiya replied, "Kakashi, Iruka, these ladies are my daughters." Pointing to his left he continued, "This outspoken one is Kitsune," then pointing to his right, "and this quite one here is Roselina." He introduced the girls proudly.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Iruka nodded shifting the papers in his arms a little. That cute little display granted him another smile from Kitsune and even one from Roselina who was looking up, but still had her eyes shyly down-turned.

"Ah nice to meet you." Kakashi stated in his smooth low tenor voice. He then placed a soft kiss on Roselina's hand and then one on Kitsune's. Both girls thought it felt strange since that damned mask was in the way, but they both flushed a light pink regardless.

"Well we must be on our way Kakashi. I do believe you still have some students to see to again after lunch. Don't you?" Jiraiya asked with a slight amused look on his face. "Indeed I do." Kakashi replied and stepped away. "And I have papers to grade, I hope to see you girls again later." Iruka said with a pleasant smile playing on his lips. He then awkwardly waived as he continued to where ever it was he had been heading.

Jiraiya and his two daughters continued walking through the main of the village going towards Ichiraku's Raman Shop for a nice lunch. When they arrived there, Jiraiya order for himself and his girls. As they waited for their lunch to arrive they began to speak more about how their lives went, the girls talked about their step father, whom they loved dearly, as well how hard it was to leave their village to look for him, their true Father, but at the same time the need to know him was too great. When they had gotten heir lunch then finished, they went back to walking through the town.

Soon they arrived at his home, where Jiraiya offered his daughters a place to stay with him while they were living in Konoha to get to know him better. Kitsune was the first to speak up to accept the invention, with Roselina shyly accepting as well a few seconds after.

"How well do you know Iruka and Kakashi?" Kitsune asked eagerly. "Ah I see, did they spark your interest?" asked Jiraiya teasingly. "Well, of course they did! They are major hotties after all." she replied crossing her arms over her chest in mock irritation. "Well, lets see here. Iruka teaches the art and understanding our ninja ways at the academy, as well as a few techniques. He is a chuunin level, quiet, kind hearted, he lost his family when he was small, he has also basically taken in one of the students Naruto, whom also lost his family. Naruto is all alone and only around twelve so I think that was sweet of Iruka. Well now Kakashi, is jounin, leader of team seven, which consist of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He is, extremely talented on top of being a great leader as well as teacher and loves my books." He paused a moment to give a strange laugh that was neither normal, evil or perverted…just odd, then he continued, "He is often found reading those books, you know, whether he is teaching or not. But he does truly care for his students. Both are very nice guys." explained Jiraiya.

"Ah nice, very nice." Kitsune said with a sneaky expression but yet she still had a smile on her face. Forming a plan to get to know the guys better she deiced to pull her twin into it and drag her out early in the morning before their father could possibly wake up. Kitsune looked at her twin with a sinister look on her face and Roselina looked at Kitsune with an 'oh no' expression, sometimes it sucked being so close.

Deciding she had to do something to take her mid off of whatever Kitsune could possibly be devising, Roselina got up and took out a photo album from the bag she had with her and sat back down on the sofa and motioned for Jiraiya to sit next to her. He gladly sat next to her and together they began to go through the album, he was glad to see pictures of his girls as they grew up. As they went through the album, Roselina explained what was going on in each one, then they came to one picture of her and Kitsune on their sixteenth birthday party.

In a sad, regret filled, voice Jiraiya asked, "Did you have a nice party and who is that guy in this picture?" "Oh, that is our little half brother Kain." replied Roselina. Sensing Jiraiya wanted more information she began telling him about Kain and their stepfather. "Well, when Kit and I were about four years old mother introduced us to a man named Tsume. She had told us at that time he was her new friend and we didn't really understand but accepted it that way. Tsume started to come over a lot and he would bring us toys sometimes when he came to see us. We loved it when we knew he was coming, he would play with us a lot too. Then about two years later, mother said that she was going to marry this man. She said that he would now live with us and we were happy. Well, three years later, mom had our half brother Kain. Mom and Tsume treated us like they always did and over the years that never changed. We were always loved dearly and equally which made us feel so good."

Jiraiya smiled a little sadly and said, "Well, though I am sad that I was unable to be there for you, I am glad that you were treated so well and equally when Kain was born."

Sweetly smiling at Jiraiya, Roselina decided to get up and make some dinner and let Kitsune and Jiraiya finish going through the album getting the older man up to present times. When dinner was ready, she called all to the table and they continued to speak of this and that. Once dinner was finished Roselina started cleaning up and Kitsune picked up the dishes not letting Jiraiya help out at all. It was something that he wasn't used to, after all the last time he had a woman actually cleaning up and seeing to the dishes was way back when he was still with their mother. The scene itself made his heart ache for how things could have, and in his mind, should have been.

Now that everything was done it was getting late, so Jiraiya showed them to his extra rooms and all went to bed for a much needed and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, before the sun rose, Kitsune woke up and snuck out and down to the other room and woke her still sleeping double where they began to get ready for the day. "Why so early sis? Why?" Roselina asked with a partial whine in her sleepy voice. "Well, we need to be ready to go out before Jiraiya is up so we can spy on those two guys from yesterday. Now hush and get ready." stated Kitsune in an overly cheerful voice for that unholy hour. "Ah, well, what about breakfast sis? Shouldn't we have something before going out? I'll make some if you want." "Let's just have some cereal if he has any so we don't wake him. Last thing we need is to get caught." " Ah ok, good idea, cereal coming up…hopefully." Roselina stated before heading out to the kitchen, luckily she found that Jiraiya did, indeed, have some cereal, and fixed some for herself and her sister. After they ate and cleaned up, they quickly and quietly walked out the door but not before leaving a note saying they wanted some air before starting their day.

As they began their walk through town, they spotted Iruka with books and papers in his hands walking towards the academy. The girls, thinking that he was just too cute loaded down like that, slowly and quietly walked closer to him keeping just far enough away that he wouldn't notice them so they could spy on him. As he reached the doors of the academy, the girls sighed, until they noticed a big window that they hoped would give them view of his classroom. Quietly, they walked over to the window and crouched down to keep out of sight and to their delight; it was indeed Iruka's classroom. They continued to spy on him as he got ready for the kids to arrive but it was short lived due to Naruto deciding to show up to speak to Iruka. "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON IRUKA-SENSEI?" asked Naruto. "Shut up kid before I gag you!" Kitsune snapped at the blond haired boy. "HEY I HAVE A NAME, ITS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU CAN'T GAG ME!!" declared Naruto, both deliberately and unintentionally challenging one of the new arrivals to the village hidden in the leaves, "Ah you doubt my word I see, so I shall prove it." Kitsune replied in a dark and chillingly subdued tone. In a blink of an eye, Kitsune had Naruto gagged and whispered to him, "NEVER doubt me again." then she let him go. Just as she let him go, Iruka came out to see who and what all the fuss was about.

"Naruto what is all the yelling about and so early in the morning?" asked Iruka. Pointing to Kitsune and Roselina, "They were spying on you Iruka-sensei, I had to stop them." Naruto said in defense of himself. "Ah I see." Iruka said in that all too cute contemplative tone of his. For a mere second a blush crept up to his face then as soon as it appeared it vanished and he asked the young ladies, "Why were you spying on me?" "U-um, we couldn't help it? You're too hot not to spy on. We meant no harm." Kitsune said in a very 'please forgive me' voice. Chuckling at the situation Iruka sighed and said, "Ah w-well thank you. But you don't need to spy on me. I-if you want to get to know me just ask." "T-thanks…we think." Kitsune said while turning red with embarrassment and Roselina just had her head down, like she was about to die from the embarrassment. "We shall leave you to your getting ready for the day before the other students come in but maybe we'll see you later." stated Kitsune as she grabbed her twin by the wrist and drug her off behind her while waiving over her shoulder and Roselina said, "Ow! Kit stop it you'll rip my arm off!" in soft voiced protest. "Maybe." Iruka said with a slight smile on his face and slight shake of his head. For being around his or Kakashi's ages they sure could act like some of his students, and God help him but he thought it was kind of cute and endearing.

As they walked away from the academy, they began to wonder when Kakashi would show up and how to spy on him. Soon, they decided to climb up a large tree that way they could spy without being noticed so quickly and could claim they just love being up in trees. When they reached the top branch where they could sit or stand easily, they could see students left and right walking and running towards the academy. "Ah, I bet soon we'll see Kakashi coming in Kit." Roselina said. "Yeah I think your right. I do wonder if he'll be reading that book he was yesterday." Kitsune said. With a slight giggle, Roselina replied, "No idea sis, no idea." Looking at Roselina, Kitsune motioned for her to be quite, now that she spotted Kakashi slowly walking to the academy while reading his book. Silently they began to watch him go inside where they couldn't see him anymore but decided to wait for a just little while longer to see if he would come back outside. Sure enough about ten minutes later, Kakashi came outside with his students following him. "Oh yeah sis, we can really see him work now." Roselina said happily. "Mhm. I hope he gets so hot out here that he takes of his top." Kitsune said with a grin. "Oh sis, your so perverted." Roselina teased giggling. Sticking her tongue out Kitsune shot back, "Ha you're just as bad as I am and you know it." "Mah, No I am not! You're way worse!" "Mah yourself!" "Ok, ok let's just watch" "Ok." Kitsune nodded, turning her attention to the masked but still way too attractive instructor to team seven. Twenty minutes of spying had gone by when they knocked a few leaves from the tree and they looked down to see that Jiraiya had walked by at that precise moment. Silently they held their breath as they prayed he wouldn't notice and find them there.

Jiraiya looked up into the tree when a few leaves fell onto his head and there he spotted his two daughters. "Kitsune and Roselina! Get your ass down here NOW!" Jiraiya screamed. Shaking his head, he found himself wondering what in the world his daughters were up to now. _'Are they just like me and like to "research" but on guys instead of girls? Oh no, I hope that wasn't an interhirted trait. My, my now I do feel like I raised them after all.'_He thought to himself. "So girls, what were you doing?" He asked. "U-um we just like being in the tree, doing nothing." Roselina said with hope that he bought it in her naturally timid and uncertain voice. "Hm, I don't think I believe you. I think you were spying on Kakashi. I got your note of 'just out for some air'; I knew something was up so I came looking for you. I might not have had a chance to raise you but I do know when someone is up to no good. Now I can't really do anything about this since your grown but there is one thing I can do. Now come with me." Jiraiya said. With a guilty look on their faces, they followed behind him and wondered what he was about to do. Both were relieved when they were told he wouldn't do anything to them for this incident since they were grown. Soon, they were standing next to Kakashi and his students and the twins' eyes grew large with worry. "Kakashi, you remember my daughters. Well, they felt compelled to spy on you from that tree over there. Since they want to see you so much I figure they should spend the day with you. Have fun!" Jiraiya said with a sinister look on his face. "HEY NOW YOU WERE SPYING ON HIM? FRIST IRUKA-SENSEI AND NOW KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" shouted Naruto. "Oh you felt compelled to spy on Iruka too. Hmm, then Kitsune come with me, and Roselina, you, stay here with Kakashi. Then tomorrow you two will spend time with the other! I'll let them deal with you for a day." Stated Jiraiya. "Yes sir." Roselina gulped.

As they reached the hall leading to Iruka's classroom door, Kitsune asked Jiraiya if this was necessary. Jiraiya nodded his head and then called Iruka out, and told him the situation where Iruka quickly agreed to the punishment. "Oh sir I would love to punish them for spying." Iruka said doing his best at a dirty tease. With that Jiraiya gave a small chuckle and left saying, Be have and don't do anything I wouldn't." he then went to his office. "Well, today I have you and tomorrow your twin sister. Hmm, whatever shall I do with you two?" Iruka stated with a sweet smile on his face. Pointing to the chair behind his desk he told Kitsune to sit down and she did as she was told. Kitsune sat there and watched him talk to his students, whishing she and 'Lina had a hot teacher when they were in school. She watched how most of them watched and listened carefully to what he was saying, and scribbling notes on the lesson. Amazingly, she found, not one student was asleep in there, although a few didn't seem to being paying too much attention. When lunchtime came around, Iruka dismissed the students and walked over to Kitsune and sweetly asked her to join him for lunch. She gladly accepted and together they walked off to get some lunch. During lunch they began to talk about this and that and found they had a lot in common with each other. Iruka paid for lunch and as they started walking back, he suddenly stopped and turned to Kitsune. "Hm? What is it Iruka?" Kitsune asked sweetly. "Um c-can…ah…may I kiss you?" He asked. Kitsune then leaned in and kissed him as her way of answering his question. When they broke for air, Kitsune asked him "Did that answer you?" "Yes." Iruka said smiling with a blush on his cheeks still.

Meanwhile Roselina had just finished making some lunch for her and Kakashi. During the training and lunch, they learned just how much in common they had. Kakashi then sent his students to run a lap around the academy building and gave them a 'don't whine' look. As the students began to run their lap, Kakashi leaned into Roselina and after pulling down his mask sweetly kissed her. Breaking away for air, all they could say was "Wow." "So that's why you made them run that lap. It was so we could have this wonderfully sweet moment. Wasn't it?" Roselina stated with a timid smile as he pulled his mask back up. "Maybe…" Kakashi started to tease but decided better, that would be too cruel to do to someone as timid as her, "Oh ok, yes I did. How could I not want to kiss those sweet lips of yours?" Kakashi replied smiling. Blushing brighter then a tomato Roselina replied, "Well, I, uh, I don't know."

Soon the school day had come to end and Roselina lightly pecked Kakashi on the cheek and began her walk home knowing Kitsune would be there shortly. She had just gotten to the tree that they had been in earlier when Kitsune caught up. On their way home they began to speak about their day and how their "punishment" went and both found that the other got a wonderfully sweet kiss from their crush. As they reached the front door Roselina asked, "Hey you think we'll get another kiss or just become friends with the other guy?" "Oh I think just a friendship will form with the other guy…unless they're totally blind and can't tell us apart." Kitsune said right before finding Jiraiya lying on the sofa watching television.

"Ah girls I see your home from your punishment. Have you yet learned your lessons?" asked Jiraiya. "Yes father we have…" Roselina started but Kitsune broke in and teasingly said, "We should stalk hot men more often." making her twin blush and successfully shocking their father, "No really tho' we did. If we want to know someone we should just talk to them." Roselina stated then turned her pink eyes to her sister, "Right Kit?" to that Kitsune nodded, it wasn't often that 'Lina got irritated and to be honest, it was kinda scary when she did. "Father? Oh Roselina, I am so happy to hear you finally call me father." Jiraiya cheered. "I am sorry too father." said Kitsune. Jiraiya smiled at being called father by his girls and stood up and hugged them tightly. "What a wonderful thing to be called girls. And I know someday you will know what is like to be called mother and understand this feeling. But I do hope you're at least married before that happens." Jiraiya said seriously. Smiling the girls chimed, "Indeed." in a unison, which struck a crystal harmony in Jiraiya's ears.

A few seconds later the sound of ringing came from the kitchen where everyone went to the table as Jiraiya grabbed dinner off of the stove where he served himself and his daughters. Sitting down they continue to talk bout their day and soon all cleaned up together and then off to bed a few hours later.

The following morning, as planned Kitsune went off to spend the day with Kakashi and Roselina went to spend the day with Iruka. Surprisingly they got to be together for the reason that Kakashi and Iruka decided that it would be good for their students to watch a couple of the teams practice for the up coming chuunin exams. As they all entered the dojo, they spotted the two other teams that were there to practice.

Pointing to one of the guys Iruka guided his students attention to what was happening and said, "See how he blocks and is already ready for the next on coming attack? That is what you need to learn how to do. You need to learn to read the other person's movement, to think fast about what you should do next."

Each student watched carefully as the two teams fought each other and listened to their teacher explain what each guy or girl was or should be doing. Kitsune and Roselina even watched a bit but mostly chatted with Kakashi and Iruka or each other. As the day progressed, sounds of grunts and the clash of weapons echoed in the nearly empty room. Before they realized it, it was the end of another school day. Kakashi hugged Kitsune good-bye and then kissed and hugged Roselina. Iruka hugged Roselina and then went to Kitsune and hugged and kissed her good-bye.

When they got home, they spoke to their father about the wonderful day they had and declared that was a nice way to be punished. Jiraiya laughed and hugged his daughters and replied with. "I thought it would be a nice way to do things."

A few months later Roselina and Kakashi were sitting under a cherry tree near the lake just sweetly talking when Kakashi stood up and pulled something from his pocket. As he got to his knees she looked at him somewhat puzzled, "Roselina, I know we have been dating for only four months but I know in my heart and soul you are the one I have been looking for all my life. I love you so much and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" asked Kakashi. With tears in her eyes, Roselina got to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "Yes!! I love you too!" They shared a very fiery, passionate, kiss and knew they wanted to yell it off the rooftops they were now engaged. Few hours later, they raced to her house so she could show off her engagement ring to her father and her sister.

When they reached the house, Roselina went in screaming "Oh my gosh you guys! I'm getting married!" Excitement was evident in her voice and face. "Congrats Roselina!" Kitsune stated with an excited grin. "Indeed congratulations Roselina!" Jiraiya said and hugged her. Shaking Kakashi's hand, "Congratulation Kakashi. I know you'll make her very happy." Jiraiya said, the elder man then added just loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "You'd best care for her well, otherwise something very unfortunate may happen." To that Kakashi could only give a nervous grin.

Two weeks later, Kitsune was having dinner at Iruka's place but this time things felt different. They had another nice dinner but before dessert was brought out, Iruka stood up, pulled a black box from his pocket and got on his knees. "Kitsune, I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul. I would be honored if you will be my wife. Will you marry me?" As tears rolled down her face, she kissed him deeply and passionately before answering "Yes, I'll marry you my Iruka. I love you too with my heart and soul." Then he placed the ring on her finger and hugged her again with so much love and joy in his heart he thought he'd explode. When they had their dessert, they both decided to go to Jiraiya and tell him and her sister of the wonderful news.

Once outside the house, Kitsune could no longer contain herself so ran in screaming about her engagement to Iruka, while Iruka stood there listening and smiling at how happy his love was. Once again the house was filled with love and excitement, as another one was about ready to get married. Jiraiya was extremely excited. In the last four months, he got to meet his twin daughters again, see them fall in love and now they were about to marry. He was happy that he'd not had to witness them with broken hearts, he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Now the only question was, who was going to marry first, or should they double, and how long in between the two weddings they should wait. As things were being decided, Kakashi and Iruka started to come over more and more in hopes to be as much help as they could with this. However they were more in the way then of help, so Roselina decided that it would be a good idea for them to go to the Hidden Earth Village, where their family lived and invite them to the two weddings that would take place within a week for each other.

The following morning, Kakashi and Iruka started out for the long trip to the Hidden Earth Village to bring back their fiancees' family and their soon to be in-laws. It took them one long week to get there by foot. As they walked around the village in search for this woman Cheza's-their future mother in law-house they got lucky and bumped into a woman with purple hair and pink eyes, whom looked like an older version of the ladies. "Excuse me ma'am, are you Cheza?" asked Kakashi, the woman jumped a little startled and looked up from the bag in her hands. "Why yes I am and who might you be?" inquired Cheza. "Ah I'm, Kakashi and this is Iruka. We are the fiancees of Roselina and Kitsune. We have traveled here to invite you and your family to our wedding in the Hidden Leaf Village. Each wedding will be one week apart." "Oh its so nice to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you. I'm so glad to hear that you are marrying the girls. Now come on follow me home, you will stay with us for the night and we will travel right back." Cheza insisted. "That's so nice of you. Really though we don't want to impose..." stated Iruka. "Not at all, now hurry along I don't want to lose you." Cheza smiled and turned to lead the way.

When they had reached the house, Kakashi and Iruka were in awe at the noble crests marking the walls. Walking in, they were greeted by Tsume and Kain whom both asked what was going on. After the brief introduction, Tsume and Kain gladly accepted them into their home. "Ah, tomorrow afternoon we shall start for the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsume said. "All respects, what will be be taking?" Iruka asked as a girl about Kit and 'Lina's age offered him a cup of tea. "We'll take the Grinnies." Tsume replied, taking the cup offered to him. "The what?" Kakashi asked as he took the offered cup. "A Grinnie is a land animal, its the fastest land animal alive. A weeks trip is cut down to two days." Kain explained with a smile.

It was silent for a moment before Cheza spoke, "Ah don't worry if no one there has seen one, we'll figure out what to do with them." when she finished she winked at them. Nodding in understanding, Kakashi and Iruka took a seat on the sofa and began to chat more about themselves and how much they truly love both Kitsune and Roselina.

By mid afternoon, Tsume, Kain, Cheza, Kakashi and Iruka all got onto the four Grinnies and began the two-day ride to The Hidden Leaf Village. As they rode there, they got to know the guys better and found the ride there to be quite bumpy. As they arrived, they found a place where they could leave their mounts and walked the rest of the way to the house.

Upon arriving at the house, they were greeted by Kitsune and Roselina at the same time. Jiraiya was standing behind them, a bit nervous but happy to see Cheza again after all these years and to him she was still the most beautiful woman alive, and almost looked the exact same. Jiraiya greeted each one with a warm handshake without betraying his nervousness or jealousy towards the new husband. "Good to see you again Cheza. It's nice to meet your husband and son." Jiraiya said covering it up perfectly. "Nice to see you again too Jiraiya. I am glad you got your chance to know your girls." Cheza said giving her classic, enchanting smile. "Lets all sit and figure out more about our wedding plans." Kitsune beemed.

All began to sit on the sofa and chairs that were brought over from the dinning room table and began to go over what wedding plans had been made and what was left to do. Soon they realized a nice place to have the wedding would be the Dojo, fixed just right it would be a lovely setting.

Soon, the day of Kitsune's wedding day was here. Kitsune was so excited and nervous, she took a deep breath and thought about the flowers that were used to decorate the dojo. Once calmed she put on her white simple wedding dress and white two inch heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun with a red rose pushed through it. She has a delicate gold necklace draped around her neck and pearl earrings hung from her tiny ears.

When the wedding march began to play, the guests stood up and watched as Kitsune began to walk down the aile. Slowly Kitsune walked down the aile looking at Iruka whom stood there with a bright smile on his face looking very handsome in his black tuxedo. Tsume, walked her down, then when they reached the end of the aile, Jiraiya, whom was performing the ceremony, asked "Whom gives this lady away?" Tsume then answered "I do." and then turned her to the hands of Iruka.

From there Jiraiya continued the ceremony and when he was done, he introduced the new couple as Mr. and Mrs. Umino.

The new couple walked back down the aile and walked to their home to start their new life together. Each day was so exciting and new to them that the time flew by and before they knew it, one week had passed and now it was the day of Roselina's wedding to one Kakashi Hatake.

Roselina's wedding took place at the dojo as well but the room was decoroted with blue ribbons and a big blue bow on the doors. Roselina began to walk down the aile with her step father beside her as was for her sister. Her hair was down with a red rose woven into her hair, laying behind her left ear. As they reached the end of the aile, Tsume, gave her away to Kakashi. Jiraiya sweetly did the cermonty for her as he'd done for the other. When he finished, he introduced the new couple Mr. and Mrs. Hatake.

Six years later, Roselina and Kitsune were back in that dojo now there to see their father, Jiraiya, prepared for burial. However, Roselina don't know it, she was two months pregnant for Kakashi's first child. Where there is the end of one life there is always the start of new one.

The End!


End file.
